


颗粒苍的Naked Challenge

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 梗来自网上流行的裸体挑战
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 2





	颗粒苍的Naked Challenge

“库…库利亚。”  
正在厨房哼着小调切葱的库利亚听到自己最爱的声音呼唤了自己的名字，自然立刻开心的回过头去。  
但是眼前一幕吓得他手里的刀都掉到菜板上了。  
“苍苍苍苍苍苍叶先生？？这个…啊啊啊这…这这？！？！到到到底是怎怎怎么个回事呀？？哎哎哎……！！”  
那张漂亮的脸上顿时被羞涩和惊慌失措所占满，整个人连连摆手后退。可惜他后背顶在厨房台子上没法跑，也不知眼睛该往前看还是该往别处摆。  
他眼前的苍叶没穿衣服，就这样赤裸全身站在下午的厨房里，可谓非常令人震惊。  
苍叶手里的终端摄影头对着库利亚，而后方的人则表现得既害羞又兴奋，看起来他对这项行动策划还是挺期待的，坏心眼的瞧着库利亚的反应。  
“你觉得怎么样？”苍叶乘胜追击的抛出问题，还往库利亚跟前凑了凑。若不是外婆出门办事晚回家，他也不可能这样大胆的在厨房里跟库利亚调情。  
“怎…么样？啊…啊那个…什么……？”库利亚就像是要短路了一样缩着脖子嘀嘀咕咕，抬起的手挡在身前满是无力阻止的模样。可是他那个不停瞄过来的眼神和无法整理心虚的表情，早就出卖了他心跳有多快的事实。  
苍叶无奈的撇下眉毛，看着人慌张的样子又好笑又焦急，干脆伸手一把握住库利亚遮在两人脸之间的手腕将其困住，“所以说，你看了，觉得怎么样？”  
库利亚如同被抓住后无言发慌得小兔子，哼哼唧唧的冒出软乎乎的鼻音，一副放弃逃走又实在是不知如何开口的为难样，努力直视过来。  
“那个…苍叶先生…？”话因过度害羞而发抖，库利亚小心翼翼的举起另一只手，一副举手提出问题的样子发话，“请问这是…在做什么呀？如果这样被不小心录到…”  
“我在录你的反应，又没有录我自己，”苍叶看了看终端，觉得自己说的话录进去也挺不好意思的，所以语气都有些变化。  
“这是现在网络上很流行的视频挑战。”  
忽然有第三个声音加入，库利亚差点蹦起来。低头一看是莲，不过这个场景下被看到，反而更让人害羞和心跳加速呢！  
莲只是摇摇尾巴，伸着小舌头继续解释，“叫做裸体挑战。脱体出现在自己的伴侣面前，录制他们吃惊的反应，可以给观看的其他人带来很不错的享受。”  
莲太一本正经，导致库利亚和苍叶都不知作何反应，可是莲却没停下，“有的人吃惊，有的人激动，根据情侣之间的反应模式，也可以对其他人展现两人之间的亲密度，博人眼球，炫耀恋情。”  
“我也不是要炫耀啦，莲！”苍叶耳根发烫，赶紧低头反驳了一句。  
之所以苍叶能维持不穿衣服的样子站在莲跟前，是因为莲是一只小狗型的智能伴侣，并且不会和库利亚那样惊慌失措与害羞，所以苍叶早已经习惯了。  
可库利亚不同，不过即使他都有点口吃，却还是爸莲认真的解释当真，好好纳入思考里，  
“展现恋人之间的亲密…吗？”库利亚望向眼前的苍叶，不由为自己钟爱的那张面庞而继续加速，对眼前的人托出真心，“这点上，我对苍叶先生的亲密和爱肯定是不会输给任何人！！唔～～该如何显现好呢？”他憋的脸都红了，似乎要跳脚，“我一定要让大家知道…唔——…”  
苍叶松开库利亚，哭笑不得的摆摆手，“也不用那么苦恼啦，”其实说到这里，他自己都有些开始反省了，“你又不是没有见过…不用那么紧张吗。”现在他们又不是只做过一次的关系，也确认了交往，苍叶已经可以很自然的提醒对方这一点，除了…他试图隐晦词语，不被录进视频里。  
“话是这样说，但是怎么说呢，在这样的环境下看到还真是让人…有些害羞呢，嘿嘿，”不知道怎么回事，库利亚说着说着，反而傻兮兮的摸摸头乐起来，似乎他已经变得有些开心。  
“对了，我想到了！”库利亚忽然拍了下手后，那个害羞的小眼睛里顿时闪闪发光，“表达我心情的方法。”  
“嗯？呜哇——？！！”  
苍叶还没搞明白，库利亚就突然张开口抱上来。而且他是往下一蹲，胳膊抱住苍叶的臀下，轻轻松松就依靠自己身体的优势将苍叶整个托高，白皙漂亮的腹肌线条就这样清晰的呈现在库利亚眼前，自然下方一览无余的模样也被揽在了胸口。  
苍叶基本上是坐在对方胳膊上的模样，摇摇欲坠的上半身赶紧往前猫起腰，双手支撑在库利亚的肩膀上。他不禁回头瞥了眼，还好自己没搞到撞上厨房的屋顶，但是这突然变高的视野外加身体暴露的状态，反而有一种成为“亮点”的尴尬，顿时令他面红耳赤。  
“库库库利亚？？”  
“其实看到您这样的时候，就很想抱上来了，”下方腆着脸望过来的库利亚，那张美丽得不可思议的脸上浮现出深情羞涩的腼腆微笑，同时他正视而来的目光中是满满的深情与渴望，“不过真的是…被吓到了。”  
“的确是这样，”苍叶承认了，抬手把终端关掉。他现在想听到的话，只希望能记在心里。  
突然身下的胳膊收紧，苍叶为了保持平衡肩头以上挺直，但是腰腹被往前拉去。不等他说些什么，库利他已经埋头上前。望不见的金色短发下方，温暖湿热的亲吻落在苍叶紧致的肚皮上，湿漉漉的打着转。  
“啊…库利亚？！” 痒痒的感觉让苍叶差点就弯腰下躲开，可是这样一来就会失去平衡，他只能忍耐。可库利亚还是挺稳的，毕竟库利亚的身体可以轻易抱起苍叶，所以他依旧赖在那里摄取着苍叶身上的味道。  
“不管何时，”结束了绵长爱意的亲吻，库利亚抬起头献上春风般的告白，“苍叶线上都是最棒的。”仅仅只是快乐和温柔，却在库利亚的五官上变得精致唯美，带着那些话语变成画作留在苍叶的心中，“让我不禁…不禁想要一直这样碰触下去。”  
“好啦，”苍叶别别扭扭的挤出句话，免得自己心跳过度不说话，让气氛凝固。他抬手轻轻抚摸过库利亚柔顺的白金色头发，反而自己变成了不知所措的那位，“放…放我下来吧。”  
要是再亲下去，苍叶生怕自己身体起反应，这种状态下可没法遮挡，要是再眼皮底下硬起来，他可就招架不住了。  
反应过来的库利亚慌慌张张的发出夸张的声音，连忙把苍叶放了下来。他好像觉得这样让苍叶站着也不好，看苍叶录完了，他就左右看看，最后干脆把身上的围裙解下来摆到苍叶身前给挡住。  
“会着凉的，苍叶，”莲在两人脚边认真的给出提醒，真不知道这个气氛搞笑还是尴尬，反正苍叶看着眼前的一人一狗，只能无奈的接过围裙挡住下面。  
“一会回房间就能穿衣服了啊，”苍叶就这样抱着围裙勉强挡在身前，却觉得这没什么用。  
“呀～～这让我想到刚和苍叶先生独处的时候的事情了，”谁知库利亚却笑容满开，歪着脑袋看着苍叶。“那次我穿了裸体围裙还被苍叶先生训了呢。”谈到过去的故事，库利亚既感慨又有点小遗憾。他显然是想到了什么好点子，立刻拍手叫绝，“对了，苍叶先生！”他拿起菜板上的菜单，两眼放光，“既然这次是要挑战情侣之间的亲密度，那么就是说，是要展现情侣之间的浪漫吧？”  
苍叶觉得有什么不对劲，话题似乎偏了？  
“那么苍叶先生也来挑战裸体围裙吧！你看，晚饭不是还没做好呢吗？”  
“这个就算了！要是外婆回来可怎么办吗！！” 苍叶心头一热，果断拒绝。他把围裙塞给库利亚，转身跑向楼梯。说实话，他自己要在屋子里整理整理心情，否则外婆回来，他的脸肯定还是红的。


End file.
